


Проверка на верность

by Argee_Lince



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied Slash, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argee_Lince/pseuds/Argee_Lince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Бьякуя/Занпакто, публичный секс, подчинение".<br/>Написалось оно случайно на коленке, Бьякуя чем дальше, тем ООСнее... но таки вышло забавно. Не пропадать же теперь тексту!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проверка на верность

_**Полный текст заявки:** "Бьякуя с Сенбонсакурой приходят в Гигантскую пещеру – но занпакто отказываются принять его так легко. Они требуют, чтобы он подтвердил свои намерения публично. Они хотят, чтобы он переступил через свою гордость... Возможно, желают просто насладится позором одного из так ненавидимых – теперь – шинигами.  
Сенбонсакура выступает вперед и говорит, что это его человек, пусть и бывший, и они затрагивают этим требованием и его честь. Но Мурамаса неожиданно соглашается с требованиями своих... орудий. Может быть, хочет посмотреть, насколько прямо будет следовать Бьякуя своей цели. Возможно, сомневается в его истинных мотивах и надеется разгадать их по его поведению в экстремальной, невозможной ситуации. Бьякуя волен выбрать себе любого партнера из присутствующих занпакто,а в пещере собрались все, кроме трех старших, то есть тех, что принадлежали Укитаке, Шунсую и Рецу.  
Публичный секс (если Бьякуя пойдет на это, а другого пути не наблюдается), добровольное подчинение"._

***

Выслушав требования Мурамасы, Бьякуя задумчиво кивнул, внимательно рассматривая благородное собрание. Под ледяным взором тёмно-синих глаз Тэнкен заметно сбледнул с лица и попытался спрятаться за спиной Гонрёмару, прикрывшись его скворечником. Гонрёмару многозначительно показал рокубантай-тайчо кулак и принялся утешать бедного застенчивого Тэнкена, поглаживая приятеля по голове и и тихонько объясняя, что никто его не тронет.  
Глава клана Кучики пожал плечами и перевёл взгляд на Забимару:  
– Говорят, меч похож на своего хозяина... Проверим, мм?  
Глядя на его губы, растянувшиеся в неожиданной игриво-хищной улыбке, обезьянья половина зарделась и потупила глаза. Хвост радостно дёрнул за цепочку:  
– Ты чего? Щас мы его!  
– Мы? Его?  
– Ну да, Мурамаса-сан же сказал...  
– А ну заткнись!!!  
Бам. Бух. Хрясь.  
Бьякуя мученически закатил глаза.  
– Похоже, мне нужен кто-то... менее темпераментный. Ходзукимару, может быть, ты?..  
Богатырский храп, сотрясавший стены пещеры, на несколько секунд прервался:  
– Чёёё? Меня? Будить? Да пошли вы все!  
Куда всем идти, Ходзукимару не уточнил. Впрочем, все и так поняли и как-то дружно притихли. Капитан повернулся к Мурамасе:  
– Ваши союзники, похоже, не горят желанием...  
– Хорошо, – нехотя кивнул Мурамаса. – Если и третья попытка не удастся, изобретём что-нибудь ещё. И раз уж не горят желанием союзники – почему бы тебе не обратить внимание на союзниц?  
Кучики обратил. На зазывно трепыхающую ресницами Тобиумэ, на плотоядно облизывающуюся Хайнеко... и ткнул пальцем в золотистый огонёк под потолком:  
– Судзумэбачи.  
Несколько занпакто закашлялись. Судзумэбачи с гневным жужжанием спикировала на Бьякую и яростно плюнула ему в ухо:  
– Чтобы я!.. С мужиком!..  
– Да и вообще, – вмешался Кадзешини, криво ухмыляясь. – Ей тебя нечем, а если ты её, так лопнет же нафиг!  
Аристократ печально взглянул на Мурамасу:  
– Вы же видите, Мурамаса-сан. Несмотря на всю мою готовность выполнить Ваше условие...  
Предводитель мятежников собирался было почесать в затылке, но вовремя вспомнил о длине своих ногтей: с такими он сразу до мозгов доковыряется и новых извилин себе понаделает. Хотя с подобными... подданными любого количества извилин будет мало.  
Бьякуя осторожно тронул его за плечо:  
– Я понимаю, Вы в затруднении... Вам подсказали неверное решение, Вас фактически дискредитировали в глазах Ваших соратников. Может быть, если я накажу того, кто подал Вам такую идею – это будет достаточным доказательством чистоты моих намерений?  
Во взгляде Мурамасы зажглась искорка интереса:  
– Да, пожалуй, – кивнул он. И, повысив голос, окликнул: – Сенбонзакура! Будешь с ним драться.  
– Но, Мурамаса-сан... – замялся Сенбонзакура.  
– Радость моя, молчал бы лучше! – издевательски порекомендовал Кучики и поманил занпакто пальцем: – Иди-иди сюда, о вишня моего сердца. На чём мы там остановились на прошлой тренировке? 


End file.
